Sunrise Glow
by XxBeeCeexX
Summary: Cori is an avain who has been thrown out of her home, is take in by dancers, and ends up pregnant with a serpents baby. I know I suck at summary's...JUST READ IT ITS REALLY GOOD...I PROMISE! CoriXUrban R&R!
1. please

Screaming. What i wouldnt have given to hear screaming right now, But no, Avians dont scream, especialy not my mother.

I sat on the small bed in my room, and listened to my parents fight. My mothers cold emotionless voices cut through the wooden door as if there was none. My fathers voice held more emotion than my mother, if any at all. He was sad. I stood streched and then nelt by my bed, i began to pray.

"oh please, Alasdair, godess, and princess of all, take me from this hell, take me from this hell that calls its self wyverns court, please."

"we have to leave, Erik, we must, we are good avian people and I will not be ruled by a cobra." by mothers voice behind the door was almost a hiss now, revealing none of the emotions, that should have come with her words.

"Tina, please, you must not fret, Salem will be a good king, youll see, I promise, he will be a good king." my father was pleading now, his reserve shattering. My mother sniffed. most likely turning away from the pathetic man that was her pair bond.

"Oliza," she spoke again "was one think, she was half hawk, half respectful, but _Salem," _she sneered "Is a cobra, and a dancer."

The feathers on the back of my neck rose from her tone, me and my father both knew not to question her when she used that tone of voice. I could hear my father sigh, and walk to his bedroom door, he paused.

"I will Consider your words, Tina, but I truley do not wish to leave, I love wyverns court and so does Coroline."

At the sound of my name I began to pray again.

"Please Alasdair, take me from this place." I whispered.

I knew it was no good, begging dead prencesses wouldnt solve my problems, I need to fly, or run, or crawl I didnt care, all I knew was that I needed to get out of that house.

I layed in my bed for a few hours, listening to my father snore in the next room. I layed on the soft cotton pillow, and let a few tears escape. I dont know when the last time I cried was, it was frowned apon in Avian society, even if we did live around Serpiente, who wore there emotions on their sleeves.

When I was young, about 13 or 14 I used to pray about visiting the dancers nest, and singing and danceing, and crying, anfd kissing, just like the dancers. I wouldnt have to hide from the people I loved just because it was considered disrespectful. I used to pretend that I was born Serpiente, and not avain, that i had been raised to run to a mothers embrace, and cuddle with other children, hold hands with boys my age and not be expected to marry them. I used to pretend I was free.

but as I grew, i forgot that hope, I learned to icy reserve of all Avians. As years passed, I forgot about freedom, I forgot about love, and what it was like to cry. But on this night it all came back. All I had always wanted, came crashing down on me, and I let loose 17 years worth of tears, in a matter of minutes.

I rose from my bed, sretched my neck and crossed my room. I was forbidden to leave the house at this hour, but breaking that rule would be fun, what was fun anyway? I stepped onto the ledge and shifted form.

I could feel the cold caress of night air on my smooth black wings. I beat the air concentrating on what I wanted, and who I was, nothing else.

I am Coroline Andreson. I am 17 years old. I am a raven, and from now on I am free.


	2. No daughter of mine

Wyverns court was truely beautiful. The cobblestone streets twisted and turned, like the serpents that walked them during the day. Everynow and then you would see a window alight with those who had not yet turned in for the night. I spotted a young couple embraced in the shadows. Oh how I wished I was that free. I knew I would never have that experience. I had an Alastair, his name was Kimber, and he was colder that even my mother. But he was respectful, his parents had fought in the war, and he was raises in the hawks keep. By my mothers standards he was perfect. I continued to soar, passing the loving couple, not wanting to disturb them. I flew even further south, farthern into serpiente streets. It was even more beautiful that the northern hills, where the avians called home. You could almost feel the emotion, the love, the anger.

I next flew over wyverns nest. It, to me was the most beautiful thing wyvers court had to offer. I was peacful and quiet on nights like this but during the day, you could hear the music from within its walls, in the marker. I had never been inside, mother would not allow it, and I very much doubted that the serpents would even want me there. I decended landing on the cold hard ground and returnign to my rigid human form. I stood before my dream, the one thing I truely wanted. I stood there before wyvers nest. I couldnt take my eyes from it, I feared that if i did all the happiness would be sucked from my form, and I would return to the reserve that I hated so much.

"Its beautiful isnt it?" a soft, warm voice from behind me said. I jumped, not expecting anyone to be there to witness my pathetic oggiling. I turned, not saying anything. The dancer behind me was gorgeous, curly black hair that cascaded down her back in wpild ringlets. Her bright emrald green eyes looked into my chocolate brown ones, almost seeming to ask why are you here?

"Tell me little bird, why are you here?" my suspitsions were confirmed, but her voice didnt seem harsh, she was genuinly confused.

"I-I-Umm...I dont know." I studdered tring to gain control, begining to put on the cold emotionless face of my ansestors. stop. I told my self you dont need that reserve, show your emotions, do not be your mother.

"Excuse me for intruding." I said quietly, what if I had trespassed, what if she was mad.

"you are not intruding, no not at all, but it isnt everyday I see avians around here, especialy at night, I was just curious." I thought of my mother, how disapointed she would be if she knew I was here, how embarassed she would be that her daughter, the wonderful, Coroline, was in the presence of a dancer, alone, at night. I shuddered.

"I shoulnt be here, Umm I need to leave." I said remembering my mothers words after my friend belinda had been cought with a dancer.

"If I ever caught you with a dancer, you wouldnt not call this house home, I would get rid of you without a second thought, No daughter of mine will hang around with _serpents!"_

my mother had sneered.

"Are you sure, you can come in if you like, I know we arent really allowed to, but I like you, even if you are avian." The Dancers words shook me from my hurtful memories. Then I thought of her words. It was what I had always wanted, to go into the nest, and here was my chance.

_I would get rid of you without a second thought _My mothers words echoed in my head again.

"No, no, really I cant, If my parents found out I was here..." I trailed off.

"I see, I see, well little raven if you ever wish to return do not think I will welcome you then, this is your only chance, but if your sure?" she stated acidly. I was shocked by her emotions, I had never had anyone use emotion against me.

"Yes, Im sure." I replied. I could here the sadness in my voice. It was pathetic. The expression on the dancers face changed as she heared my sadness.

"I pity you, poor avian, hiding from yourself all the time, I can see it on your face, you do not wish to leave, but if you must I will let you go." She then embraced me, I was taken aback at first, and prepared to push her away, but it felt so good. Her skin was cold yes but she was also kind, and I hadn't been hugs since I was a chick. I wraped my arms around her, as she gave me a gentle squeeze.

"Be free." she whispered in my ear before pulling away, and entering the nest, leaving me alone, Again.

I sunk to my knees, wrapping my arms around my self, a desperate attemp to hold my self together, and then I cried. I cried like I had never cried before, terrible trembles rocked me from head to toe, as I sobbed, tears running down my face like tiny waterfalls. I rolled over into the fetal position. Why, I thought. Why do you trap me in this hell? I tried to stand but I couldnt find my legs, I fell to the ground. I layed there for I dont know how long, until I started to see the glow of the rising sun.

"Oh no." I whispered. My mother. I stood and began to run, mid leap I twisted into my sleak raven form and took to the skys. I had never flown so fast, I wings beat in time with my heart. I had to get home, I had to get home before my parents woke. About 50 yards from my home, I returned to my human form still running. I leapt grabbing my window seel, and pulled my self up. I gasp as i lost my footing and fell into my room, But that was the least of my problems.

I looked up into the angry eyes of my mother. She was furoous I could tell. My father sat in the corner, Hes eyes held fear, and pity. He turned away to leave me alone in the hands of the cold crow that was my mother.

"where were you?" she asked me not rising from my bed.

"W-walking." I studdered.

"Do not lie to me Cori, I can always tell when you lie, tell me again where were you?" her voice held no anger, but i would have taken fury over the emotionless look on her face. I hung my head.

"I was at the dancers nest."

My mother looked taken aback, and then her reserve melted from her face, pain, and embarassment raplaced it, with a dash of hatred directed at me, her only child.

"get out." she said acildly

"Mother...please..just let me expla--" she cut me off with a good hard slap. I felt her warm hand hit my face as I fell to the ground.

"Get out!" she was screaming now. At that moment my father burst into the room, I had never seen him so angry, I prepared myself for another blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes, wiped the tears away, and looked around the room, neither of my parents were in the room, but I heard yelling from theirs.

"You will not throw her out, she is our only daughter!" I heard my father scream.

"she is a disgrace, She is no daughter of mine!" my mother yelled right back.

I covered my ears, I couldnt hear anymore. I rose from the floor and set my self on my bed, covering my face with my pillow, muffleing the voices of my angry parents. For the first time in my intire life, I cried my self to sleep.


	3. Alone

I awoke with a start as I heard a slam somewhere in the house.

"Fine Tina, do what you want, but I will never, under any cercumstances, forgive you for what you are about to do!"I heard my father scream, followed by another slam. I heard my mother try to supress a sob, she couldnt. I had never seen or heard my mother cry. I sat up and looked around. I must have slept all day because it was dark out side, and cold night air was blowing through the window that had never been closed. I thought of my parents who must have been fighting for hours.

"Oh no!" I gasped finally relizing what I had done. I put a hand to my eyes to block out the painful sight, but i found new moisture. I had thought I would have cried enough tears for a life time, that there was no way I could possibly cry anymore. At that moment my mother burst through the door. Her hair was ruffled, and she had tear tracks across her pink face.

"How could you?" She asked, anger laceing her tone. "How could you do this to me?" She cried. She was in near hysterics now, and I had to calm her down. I wolked over and placed my hand on her arm, but she jerked away.

"Dont you touch me," she snapped "You are a disgrace and dont deserve all I have given you!"

"Mother please I--" I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"Shut up you selfish little brat!" she screamed again. I could feel the hot tears brimming my eyes, begging to flow freely, but I wouldnt let them. I bit back the pain, and forced on my hard cold reserve.

"Pack your things, your leaving tonight." My mothers now emotionless words shook me out of the trance.

"But mother you cant!" I begged.

"Oh yes I can, you ungrateful wealp. And since you dont not appriciate the chance to pack you will go without that as well. Get out now!"

"Mother--" Then she slapped me for the second time that day, but it hurt less this time.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She said again, emphasizing each word carefully.

I hung my head. It was to late now, the damage was done, there was no turning back now. I slouched to the window, shakeing with scielent sobs. I climbed onto the window sill, and shifted form, shooting into the sky. My mind was racing, where would I go? I didnt know anyone in wyverns court, besides my parents, well no one that would take me in. I had no food no clothes, no money, and I was alone. Sure I had felt alone for the past 3 or 4 years but never this bad. The instant lonliness grabbed hold of me, pushing me into terrible agony. It felt like it was tearing me limb from limb. Lonliness was a feeling, there should be phisical pain I thought. I decended to the ground and shifted to my human form. The pain was unbearable, I let out a blood curdling scream, as fiary pain scorched my body. I was alone completly alone.

I fell to my knees as another wave of anogny overcame me. Blackness was beggining to surround me, making the edges of my vision fuzzy. I lost my balance as yet another wave pulsed through me, knocking me forward. I felt a terrible pain as my head collided with the cold ston street, i head a dull thud, and a soft crack. Then It all went dark.


	4. darkness

I was drifting. I was drifting in a dark pool, I couldnt see I couldnt breath, and I got the strange feeling I was dead. I had never thought about dieing, It was not a common delima now that the war was over, but if I had ever welcomed death it would have been today. I had been thrown out of my home. My mother hated me, and I alone. Alone? That rang a bell. I continued to drift trying to remeber what had happened. I had been flying and...pain I remembered pain, lots of it. Pain that shook my body and made me want to die, pain that had me begging for death, maybe It had killed me. I felt pressure on the side of my head, and a stabbing pain, I couldnt be dead there was too much hurt here. I heard a rumbling sound, it sounded like voices, very distant voices.

"Help me! Get me Out of here!" I tried to scream to them. COuld they see me, were they in this hell too? "Oh gods, get me out of hear!" i whispered, loosing my voice. The voices were getting louder, becomeing more clear. They were getting close. I was finding that it was easier to breath now. At that moment another shooting pain went through my skull as something poked it.

And then I broke the surface.

I gulped in clean fresh air, it burned my throat and lungs.

"shes awake, shes awake!" a voice above me cried.

"hmmmmmm...where...where am I?" I mumbled I was so tired I wanted to sleep, I wanted to close my eyes and go back to my watery oblivion.

"oh honey your at the--" I driffted into darkness again.


	5. wakeing up

Waking up after a long sleep is always hard, But not near as hard as waking up when you know, you have no where to go and nothing to look forward to.

I turned over restlessly, wanting more sleep, but something wasnt right. The surface I was lying on was soft, not like the lumpy matress at home, and it was hot, unbearibly hot. I twisted and turned trying to free my self from the blankets that had me trappen in a cacoon.

"Here," I very amused voice laughed "let me help you."

I continued to twist and struggle, where was I?

"Stop, Stop, your going to hurt your head!" the amused voice was in hystarics laughing. I could feel his body rumbling through the balnkets. wait, His?

"Oh my gods, get me out!" I cried.

"For heavens sake Urban get away from her, you going to hurt her!" That voice I knew, the voice of the dancer who had hugged me that night. I relaxed a little. I felt my self being unwraped, and I breathed in fresh air, but it didntsmell fresh. It was spicy full of scents like cinnimon and fig. I sat up looking araound my eyes were fuzzy but I could tell I was somwhere I had never been before. I began to stand, rubbing my eyes and leting the blankets fall off my body. under neath the blankets was the smallest thing I had ever worn, It was almost see though, made of extremely soft material, and was relealing more than I was cofotable with. I grabbed the blankets pulling them around my slef again, as blood pooled to my cheeks. The boy whos voice I reconized, fell to the floor laughing again. Urban? Was that his name. He appered to de slightly older that me a year or two. He was lean, in the torso. But had broader shoulders than that of any avian man. He had shaggy black hair that fell just above his eyes, and he was extremely pale. He looked up at me with the most starting blue eyes I had ever seen. He was a serpent, a python. He was a dancer. I gasped.

"W-W-where am I?" I studdered. I seemed to be doing alot of that these days. The dancer I knew from the night I had snuck out stepped closer, placing her hands on my shoulders.

"Sweety your at the nest...we found you on the street about three days ago...passes out...with a nasty gash on your head...what happened?"

"Oh my gods..." was all I could say. I remebered, my mothers hateful words, I remebered her throwing me out, I remembered the pain of being alone... I tried to take a step but los tmy balance anf fell onto the cushions surrounding me.

"she--she--she threw me out..." I cried, letting the tears flow freely. Many fo the dancers steped back, having never seen an avuian cry, they must have been taken aback. We had gathered quite an audience, and the boy had stopped laughing and was now looking at me with soft sad eyes.

"who...what?" the female dancer questioned me.

"my--My mother...she found out I was at the nest that night...and she...and she" I was cryign so hard now I could barely breath.

"she what honey...what did she do?" the dnacer asked strokeing my arm.

"She threw me out." I choked it out "she told me to--to nev--never come back."

"Oh my...Its okay we will take care of you...its okay. THe dancer soothed me, taking me up in yet another hug.

I sobbed into the dancers shoulder for what sound like hours, evntually falling asleep in her arms, I was comfortable, more so than I had felt in years, I was warm, and I felt wanted, I felt like i wasnt a waste of space, or a prop to show off to people. FOr the first time, in a long time I felt at home.


	6. shock

I felt people stirring around me, and I smelt the scent of warm bread. The nagging, dull pain of hunger seemed to be crawling up my throat, makeing me more and more nausious. I opened my eyes to find my self in the arms of an unknown dancer. A man. I wimpered, and twisted trying to free my self. Only was I freed when Aleya, the dance whos arms I had fallen asleep in, came to help me.

She rummbled a low laugh and gripped my hand helping me stand.

"Dont mind him, Hes asleep, he doesnt know who he was sleeping with." She brushed it off as if it were nothing. But to me it was everything, avian ladys didnt hold hands with men, let alone sleep by one. And he had had his arms around me, holding me protectivly. I shuddered. Aleya laughed again, but interupted my thoughts.

"You must be terribly hungry, you havent eaten in days." She didnt have to tell me I had already started twards the wonderful smell. Scarcly aware that I was still wearing dancers clothes, only noticible by the longing glances from the male dancers. Many of them were looking me up and down as I passes, I blushed furiously and continued on. I reached the long table. On it had every kind of food emaginable, bread, pork, beef, fruits, vegitables, and cheeses galore. There was also poultry, but I passed it up, If I ate that I would feel like eating a friends. I giggled at my absureness.

"Whats so funny?" A voice whispered in my ear. I jumped a foot in the air, spinning around to find urban standing there less than a foot away from me. I looked away trying to hide my blush when I notice he had no shirt on revealing a very bare chest. It was very sculpted, with toned muscels underneith a tight strech of pale skin. I blushed even brighter, backing up about a foot. He laughed at that and I scowled.

"Watch your distance _snake_!" I snapped. THis made him laugh harder. Was that all he did was laugh at other people expence.

"Wow little _bird _mighty big words for such a small girl!" He mocked trying to keep a straight face, and failing miserably, cracking a beautiful smile. Wait Beatutiful? No. I shook my head trying to clear it, what was he doing couldnt he take the hint and just leave.

"hmmmmmmm...Im obviously not wanted." he stated still rooted to the spot.

"No, Your not!" I huffed. He continued to laugh as he turned to walk away. I stomped frustrated, and crossed my arms over my chest, _What the hell?_ I thought, this isnt how I imagined the nest, I emagined danceing and entertainment, not annoying bare chested boys. Another person walked up, and I could tell he was avain, his rigid movment were strange in this place, where almost all of the occupents were graceful and slow, much like their serpent second forms.

"Dont mind, Urban, he comes on a little strong but he means well." The avain told me. I turned anxious to see the face of this unknow friend.

"Whats your name?" I asked, unfazed by his words.

"Marcus, and you." he asked with obvious avain politness.

"Coroline, but I go my cori." I smiled, I liked being in the presence of another avain, It was comfortable, and more familiar.

"Cori, well, welcome to the nest," he paused extending his hand about half way before stopping, becomeing aware of my avain culture, relizing I would probably not touch his hand, he dropped it to his side. It frustrated me, I wanted to shake his hand, just to defy the standard. I wanted to prove that I was no average avain lady, I wanted to prove I was risky. I had gathered quite an audience, now was my chance.

"Thank you." I whispered, and then throwing away how I was raised, I leaned forward, giving his a quik peck on the cheek. Kissing in anyway was frowned apon in avain society, and useually any girl that gave out kisses was labled a whore. I heard people gasp, one of the dancers even dropped somthing. I smiled to my self I had sucseeded.

"Ummmm...ummmmm." Marcus was at a loss for words. I laughed.

"Bet your not used to that are you, avain." He shook his head. I laughed again. "Dont worry It was completely friendly, nothing more in case you were worried." He knodded still looking stary eyed. I giggled, quikly grabbed a slice of bread, and went to sit on the cusious i had slept on the night before. People were still staring at me like I was insane, and to tell the truth I like it. I had never broken any rules up until about a week ago, and it felt nice to be free. I sighed.

"You all can stop staring now." I said loudly enough that everyone could hear me. They all shuffled looking embarassed, and all of them turned away. All except one. Urban was standing in a corned his mouth hanging open, in a dumb struck expressing. Why not push it a little further I thought, and then i did something that even shocked me, I winked at him, giving his a sly smile. he blinked, staggeeing forward. I had to turn away to keep from laughing.

_Oh my gods. _Was all I could think, I had been, in the nest for 4 days, and had only been consious for 1 and a half of those, and I was already turning into a dancer. Oh what would mother say now.


	7. In his own way

I slept by Marcus that night, right next to him, but never quite touching him. It was strancge having a warm body next to you as you slept. It was what I had always wanted, and I was sure I would get used to it eventually, I just wasnt there yet. That day after my little stunt with marcus, all the dancers had looked at me funny. THey looked at me like I was speccial, maybe it was just me but there seemed to be a glow in their face whenever they saw me. Almost like I was a savior. In a way I was I was Avain, but I kissed somone, and for serpents to see me do that was like seeing pigs fly.

I layed there listening to marcus snore, my eyes were closed, and I most likly looked like I was asleep. I listened to the sounds around me, there were dancers talking, settleing in for the night, there was a low beat of a drum somwhere, It sounded like a heartbeat, the heartbeat of the nest. In the disttance you could hear the rumble of thunder as a storm rolled into wyverns court.

I had only been at wyverns nest a few days but in a way it was more inviteing, more comforting than the northern hills had ever been. I felt at peace, I felt at home. I felt wanted by someone. I listened to the low hum of the nest, sweet and soft like a lulaby. Sleep was coming over me, moving closer like a wave in the distance. I was about to fall asleep when I heard voices, two of the only three voices I knew. Urban and Aleya.

"Urban she isnt leaving, I wont allow it. THat girl has been through more in a week than you will go through in a life time. She is not leaving!" I heard Aleya hiss, trying to be quiet as to not disturb the sleeping dancers.

"You dont understand, theres somthing about her, I cant quite figure it out, but there is somthing...strange about her." I heard him reply, It didnt take a genius to relize they were talking about me.

"Urban..." Aleya warned, I could feel the acid in her voice, the feathers on the back of my neck rose.

"Just listen to me aleya, trust me, shes way to different...We find her unconcious in the streets, She has no memroy of what happened...that or she wont tell us, but I find it very hard to beleive that she just fell..."

"Urban the only reason your worked up is because of that kiss this morning, we;re all shocked I have never seen an Avian behave that way either...but Uraban shes a sweet girl dont try to deny it...I saw you blushing when she winked at you..." she pused and I heard a small gasp escape Urban "Yes urban I saw it...but dont get yourslef worked up...She is Avain, and I pretty sure she was just testing her boundries...besides I think she likes Marcus." Aleya stated calmly. I heard Urban huff and turn to leave, but his footsteps came to a halt as aleya grabed his arm. "Urban...I have never seen you get worked up over a girl before...not even Oliza...and you liked her alot...You dont like Cori do you?" She asked questiongly. Urban sniffed.

"THe day I like a _bird_, Is the day oliza comes back to claim the thrown." he spat. I turned restlessly, I didnt liek his tone of voice. I opened my eyes only slightly. Aleya put a hand on Urbans cheek.

"Its ok to like her Urban, she is a sweet, beautiful girl, there is nothing wrong with lieking Avains." She gave him an encouraging smile, patted him on the cheek and turned to walk away. Urban turned In my directing, glanceing at my aperently sleeping form. I heard him sigh, the look in his eyes were confusing, They were full of fury...but there was something else..._longing._ I voice whispered in my head. No. He was a snake, and you heard him he didnt like me. But he was sweet, and beautiful in his own way. _God cori stop. You do not love him _I screamed at my self in my head. I tried to convince that I didnt liek him an honestly It wasnt hard. I did have feelings for him, but it was not love. I could never love someone who looked down on me and despised me so. I truned again restlessly, falling into my usual dreams.


	8. So much hurt

waking up the next morning was hard. Part of me wanted to stay here on this cushion for the rest of eternity, the other part of me knew I had to talk to my mother. She had thrown me out, and she wasnt likely to change her mind be I had to see her. Even though she had always been cold to me, never quite like a mother should be, she was my mom, and I felt a strange bond with her, a bond not even getting kicked out could destroy. I hoped not anyway.

I stood and streched feeling the tight mucsels of sleep uncoil, I longed to spread my wings and fly, but now was not the time, I was stillin the nest, and one just did not do such things in the presence of serpents. I lazily walked to the table set up in the far right corner, where the food was. I hastily grabbed an apple, and a peice of bread, and went to sit by marcus.

"Good morning, Cori." Marcus greeted me politly, taking a bite of his cheese.

"good morning." I replied just as politly. My avain politness always came out when I was around other Avains. "sleep well?"

"mmmmmm...honestly not to much, you tossed an turned like crazy, you even talked a little, It was quite funny." He replied trying hard not to laugh at my face, which had contorted into a look of horror.

"Oh my gods, what did I say?" I whispered, I hoped only that Marcus had heard my late night babbleing.

"mmmmmm...not much you just said _Not him, not a snake!_ alot I found it really funny!" He laughed again.

"do have any idea who I was taling about, cause I dont?" I pretended to be oblivious, to pretent to not understand. But it was clear, clear as day, I had been talking about Urban. Goose bumps when up my body when ever I said his name. I shivered.

"Oh god, tell me you the only one that heard me..." I pleaded, the amused look on his face was gone in a flash, composed into the hard mask I hated so much, I bit back a protest, and replied.

"Marcus, tell me you were the only one." I was begging now, what was so bad I hadnt said his name, no one knew It was about Urban. He tried to stand and leave, But I was faster I struk out a gand grasping is and pulling him back to the floor.

"Marcus tell me!" I almost yelled, most of the dancer in the nestturned out way, I bluched and quieted my voice, marcus looked shocked at my tone of voice. Of course I was talking to an Avain. I stomped my foot impatiently. "Fine dont tell me!" I hissed, turning away. But this time it was him who caught me.

"Listen, only three other people heard it..." he said quietly

"who?" I snapped impatiently.

"salem, aleya, and..."

"and who Marcus, tell me!" I snapped again He looked away impishly before her turned back to me terror in his eyes, I must have really scared him with my anger. "Im sorry marcus for bweing so short, but who was the third person?" I asked fighting to keep calm, and already losing the battle.

"Urban." he said in a small voice, And thats when I snapped.

"URBAN!" I screamed. "WHY HIM, DAMN IT!" I screeched barley noticing that every eye in the nest was on me. "ARG, I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I bellowed.

"no please cori..." Marcus said trying to soothe me, it didnt work. I ran twards the door, I had to get out, I need air, I needed to fly it off. I wrenched open the door to the nest, spinting as fast as a could, before coming to a stop about 100 yards away. THere I shifted form, the wind on my wings had never felt so good to me.

--

I flew for what seemed like hours, twisting and turning above the cobblestone steets of wyverns court. I had decided in my hours of flying that it was to early to go see my mother, she was most likly still fuming. but I had also decided that I had to talk to my alistair, Kimber. I had only been away from home, but I still barly felt avain at all, and I had decide long ago that I did not, of never could love him, and on this day, against my mothers wishes i would break off the "engagement".

As i neared Kimbers house, I almost flaked out. He would deffinatly be angry, angrier than I had ever seem him. Because in some strange way I beleive he loved me. ANd so when I was to break it off, I would not only hurt my mother, I would break kimbers heart. Aproching his dorr, was the hardest thing I had ever done in my 17 year life. I quietly knocked on the door, knowing that he would be home, it was sunday. Only then did I relize I was still in dancers clothing, I gasped, as Kimber opened the door. Oh well to late to change now. I thought. Kimber gasped as well, as he took in my scarcley covered body, them he blushed, looking away an composing his face.

"Hollo, Cori, Nice to see you today, Come in" his voice was over polite, It sounded strange in my ears.

"THank you" I said a little to quietly.

"so what brings you to my house this afternoon, cori?" He asked confusion coating his even tone. I rarely came to his house, and he rarely came to mine. Honestly we barely knew eachother anf we were suposed to be married in 2 months.

"hmmm...well...I have to talk to you..." I was so scared, I could think or speak straight.

"About?..." he replied still sounding confused.

"The wedding." I said In a small voice. I hated to hurt him, but I had to.

"Well talk away." he seemed to brighten at the idea of the wedding, and his confusin was gone, that was not good, now it would hurt him even more.

"Well...I honestly...I dont think...Im just really confused right now." I didnt know what to say the happiness melted of his face, and horror replaced it. "I really just...cant go through with it...Im sorry...I dont love you...and...and...I just cant." I said quietly tears coming to my eyes, ut I bit them back, I was in the presence of another Avain.

"Oh." was all he said. I stood to leave, but he sat still, staring at the wall, I could see tears brimming his usualy dry eyes.

"Im so sorry, Kimber..." I pleaded, but he didnt let me finish.

"please just leave, cori leave now." His voice was emotionless as ever, and it hurt, the tears sprange forth, I could not hold them any longer. I woalked from the small house, bawling what had I done, I had broke his heart, I had hurt an innocent person. I continued to balw as I walked back twards the nest.


	9. Your not worth it!

I didnt expect to be followed. No one ever _expects _to be followed, but as I neared the corner to the nest, I relized that I was being followed.

Kimber was walking slowly tward me, and I decided to stop, I would love to talk to him, I had to calm him down, I could see tears on his face. Avians were stepping away from him, and his tear stained face as he continused tward me. I stoped no need to keep walking if he wanted to talk to me He would find a way. But if he was so desperate to talk to me why not just keep me in his house when I was there before? He continued forward, speeding up as he aproached. He reached me and stood before me, his hair was ruffled and his eyes were swollen. He was standing way to close, I could smell wine on his breath.

"Kimber...why are you following me?" He was beggining to scare me.

"You are so bea--" he hickuped "Utiful!" he finished. I began backing away, I was olny a few hundred yards from the nest, I could shift form and be there in seconds.

"Oh dont leave!...I just want to talk to you...my sweet...sweet...coroline!" he hickuped again.

"Kimber turn around and go home...go home now kimber." I was almost hypervintilating.

"I just want to talk..." he continued walking backing me up into a dark alley. Nothing good ever came from dark alleys.

"Please kimber just leave...your scareing me!"

"Oh im scareing you...Im scaring the precious cori...you...broke my heart...you...you...little...whore!"he hickuped "Yes that what you are...a whore...It was another man wasnt it...you are breaking it off because there is another man!" he was pacing the entrace to the alley, keeping me from leaveing, the alley was deep, and the market was busy no one would notice me if I screamed, I wasnt loud enough.

"Kimber...there was no one else. I dont love you. I dont love _anyone_!" I pleaded

"LIAR!!" he wailed, bareling tward me. He hit me like a ton of bricked knocking the wind out of me, I braced my slef, backing into the stuco wall. Kimber grabbed my sholders shaking me, and screaming profanitys. And as for me I stayed limp, I couldnt beleive this was happening to me. I didnt deserve this, I didnt deserve any of this. he quit shaking me, pushed me to the ground, then paused to push the hair out of his face.

"Fine, if I cant have you, no one will. You are mine now cori, you belong to me." he knelt before me and brushed the sweaty hair out of my face, then I didnt somthing I wouldnt dreamed of doing in a thousand years. I spat in his face.

"Dont touch me, I dont belong to you I belong to no one!" Then I felt a pain in my side as his foot connected to my ribs, pushing all of the air out of me. He positioned him self above me, and slapped me.

"Your mine now!" he whispered in me ear. He then began tearin at me clothes, throwiong them about, as I begged him to stop, but he didnt and he began to remove his own clothing. More than once I tried to stand, to run but he always pushed me to the ground. As I lie there on the ground, completly exposed, I began to pray quietly.

"Please, not me, I beg you not me, alisdair, take me, kill me now, do not let me suffer this horrible fate, please, please!" I was crying hot wet teares were rolling down my face, and kimber had paused, he was down to just his pants and I knew it would be coming soon. That I would loose my innocence to a man I have never loved. But he did not near me, instead he reached for his shirt, and began putting it back on. I sniffed pearing into his anger filled face.

"Your not worth it, your just not worth it!" he sneered "You...cori, are broken and I dont want a broken empty woman as mine, nor will anyone else, no one wanted you cori, no one ever will!" with that he kicked me in the ribs one last time and exited the alley, leaving me, naked, alone, and as unwanted as ever.


	10. numb

Walking back to the nest i had a heavy heart. He hadnt raped me...thankfully. But what he had said hurt even worse, he had said what I had thought of my self since I had become a teen. I was unwanted, I would always be unwanted. Entering the nest I was bombarder with questions, most of them concerning the blooming bruises covering my face and body, that was being scarcly covered with the torn and fringed clothing.

"WHere were you...cori...where were you?" Aleya shook me begging to know where I was, and WHy I was so beat up.

"Please let go." I said coldly, I wanted to be left alone, to be ignored, to lie on the floor and cry for hours without being iterupted. My reserve covered face eventually forced Aleya to let go of me, even if she wasnt exactly willing. I continued to move forward, ignoring all that tried to talk to me. I was numb, feeling no pain, hearing no words, trapped in my own thoughts, pushing past all of the confused dancers. I layed in the far corner of the nest pulling blankets around my cold form. Why had he done it? Why put me through that pain? I thought he loved me. No. That wasnt love that was obbsseion. I leaked a few tears, but other than that my eyes were dry that night. My eyes were dry everyday, for weeks after that.

--

**To let you know, Im taking a leap the next chapter is 3 weeks in the future, but Im still going to go over how cori is coping...**


	11. Im always wrong

I couldnt go home. And I couldnt stay here. The nest, was no longer welcoming. While it offered danceing and life. Laugher and Love., I wanted quiet, numb, darkness. The nest was not and could not be called my home. After the first week everyone stoped talking to me, everyone except aleya and marcus. They tried, unsucsessfully to make conversation with me, but I never replied, and If I did I told them I had a head ache and was going to bed. I barly ate, I only slep when I fainted from exahustion, falling in a heap on the floor, before drifting into the nighmare. The nightmare was always the same, but it was always a dfferent person. I t was the night Kimber had followed me, except every night It was somone new following me, hitting me , and eventualy almost rapeing me. Somtimes it was marcus, or my father. But most of the time it was Urban. THose nightmares with him were always the worst.

I looked at my own reflection now in one of the many miorrs the nest had to offer. I wasnt cori anymore. My hair was stringy and unkempt. My eyes were dull and lacked life or light. And my face had lost some of its soft roundness because I wasnt eating. I had dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep. I looked like the walking dead. and the worst part of all of this...I couldnt fly. I couldnt shift form, and when ever I tried All that happened was I fell to the floor in agony, reching from the awful pain. ANd i feared that I would never fly again. I was completly and uderly hopless and after the second week even aleya and marcus stopped trying to talk to me.

I wanted to stay but I wanted to go. I wanted to die but I wanted to live. I was unsure about everything, and At times I wanted to break down and cry. But that was another thing I seemed uncapable to do, I could not cry anymore, my eyes were dry.

When I had first been taken in my the nest I thought it would make things better, that I would finally be free. I was wrong, I had always been wrong, and as long as I had any hope at all, I would always be wrong.

--

**sorry this was short...next chapter is longer!**


	12. market

It was friday afternoon when I decided to quit moping, or at least try. It had been 4 weeks since the inncedent wiht kimber, I had to get over it after all, nothing had really happened, nothing terrible anyway. The real reason I decided to quit moping was because the night before aleya and I had gotton into an argument, well...she was the one that did the arguing, I sat the stone cold and still, never looking her in the eyes. She had screamed at me telling me to confide in her, to trust her, to tell her what happened. She told me she misses the old cori, the light hearted care free cori she had known before. Little did she know that cori was gone, and was likely never to return. But I didnt like her mad at me and I was getting lonely, and so today I was leaving the nest for the first time in a month.

Aleya, Marcus, Urban, and I had gone to the market, along with several other dancers whos names I forgoten. The day, much like my attitude, was cold and grey. I didnt especialy want to be here, but on the other hand I wanted everyone to talk to me again. I wanted the old cori back. I walked about two feet from the rest of the group, they were making pleasant conversation about the weather, and the recent wedding at the nest. simple things I wished I could have enjoyed with them. I didnt speak, and no one attempted to speak to me, I hadnt spoken a word the last couple of days. when asked a direct quetion I would simply nod or shake my head.

We stoped at various shops, including a pottery shack, and a basket makers tent. Neither of these were worth coming to the market for and I was already questioning why I had come to the market anyway. Aleya saw my glum expretion and sighed.

"Cori if you dont want to be here you can go back to the nest." she sounded impatient, slightly aggitated. I smiled a sad smile, an shook my head speaking my first sentence in weeks.

"No Aleya I needed to get out of the nest, thank you for taking me." I was genuanly thankful, but you couldnt tell, it wasnt in my voice. Aleya nodded turnign away before continuing on through the market. She pused looking around the market before seeing somthing she truly wanted to see, an artists shop. and I seemed to light up at the idea, I had love art since I was young and the thought of seeing some brightened my mood consideably. Aleya noticed the smile on my face, grabed my hand and began dragging me tward the small house/buisness.

Entering the shop I was instantly pleased. It smelled spicy and warm, like cinnimon and the art was unbeleivable. Painting of everything imaginable, colors that seemed to wrap around your heart and soul puting you in a good mood. THis art was my savior for the day, and I couldnt take the goofy grin off my face. Iloved this place. The pottery was amzing to. inticate details were carved in to the clay, and compicated looking designes. They were painted in every color of the rainbow and were glazed until the pots shone like glass. They were truly beautiful. I would have bought one but I still had no money, and had no way of earning it. NO one wanted a homelss raven as an apprintence, and to ttell the truth I didnt have any special talents to learn off of. My mother had always expected me to live wiht Kimber to let him work while I stayed at home and looked over children. That might have been my future at one point in time but not now. I could never forgive kimber for what he had done, and he would never take me back even if I wanted him to. He had told me I was broken.

We stayed in the artosts shop for an hour or so and it had brightened my outlook on things considerably. Many of the paintings were dark, and I assumed were from the artists darker days, but some of the painting were gorgeous and colorful, a symbol. there was always light at the end of the tunnle. Things would get better, I just had to be patient. I was making small talk with many of the dancers now still quiet and not speaking much, but dancers could carry on a conversation by them sekves easily, so I mainly listned to them talk. ALl fo them seemed extremly happy I was speaking again, but none so much as one. Urban had a huge smile on his face and he didnt seem to be able to take his eyes off of me. I was blushing like crazy, and tripping over my own feet everytime he spoke to me. What was wrong with me I thought. SUre he was kind and all, and extremly good looking but he was still a snake and although I was living with serpnts now I didnt think I was to the stage of becomeing commited to one, I was still 17.

We walked the streets until the last bits of light were disappearing over the horizon, me and urban were walking side by side now and I was starting to hold up my end of the conversation with him, although it was difficult.

"so why exactly did you parents throw you out?" he asked me, ha had a sad look in his eyes, like in a way he didnt want to ask me, in fear it would hurt my feelings and drive me back into my depressed state. This look in his eyes just made me want to tell him more.

"I disobeyed her orders!" I laughed a cold hard laugh "I snuck out one night and came to the nest...that was the night I first met aleya" I explained

"Whats so bad about coming to the nest...?" he asked genuinly confused.

"What you have to understand urban is that I was raised by one of the worst kind of avains. My father hes fine but my mother..." I trailed off

"What...tell me about her" he asked eagerly

"My mothers parents both fought in the war...they hated serpents like the hated the devi himself...my mother was raised to hate them. And when the war ended that hate never went away...it only grew. When she heard salem was to be king after oliza left she almost moved us from wyverns court." I sighed continuing "I was never really her daughter...I dont think she had it in her heart to love me...I dont think she ever saw me as good enough...I hoped to much and dreamed to much and I wanted to much...I wanted things she would never let me have. freedom. When I was 3 she found the most reserved little boy she could as my alistair...Kimber...that was a big mistake" I mumbled to quiet for him to hear me "She only kept me around to show off to her friends, and when they werent around she ignored me completly. The only thing that kept me sane though the years was my friend belinda. We shared the same hope for freedom...she was just faster to act for it...long story short her father walked in on her and a serpent...she was sent to the hawks keep...and my mother forbid me to ever talk to mer again. That was when I was 16" I stated in a sad voice, it was always sad talking about bea. He nodded solomnly waiting for me to continue. "My mother...is cold...and reserved...and everything I hate in this world...she has nerver loved me and I have never loced her...I was hoping before I was thrown out be could become more close...now I know that will never happen...she hates me...and I hate her..." I closed my eyes for a moment to clear my head, then looked up to urban. His face was sad, but there was a certain understanding there it made me smile.

"Hurry up you two!" I heard aleya call from ahead, we had begun to fall behind. We picked up pace turning the corner. This was the corner where I was almost raped. I kept my eyes down not wanting to see the alley ever again.

"My,My,My a knew boyfriend already...your even worse a whore than I thought" a snide voice called from behind me. I whipped my head around to face him. He was my own personal devil, and I had wished I would never seem him again. There standing in the entry to the ally, stood my ex fi'ance. There in the entry to the alleay stood Kimber.

--

**I made a sims of how I see cori the link is in my profile...checkk itt outt!!**

**ahahahha imm so lamee!!**

**)**


	13. Thank you

I snapped. I saw his face and I snapped. The second my chocolate brown eyes came upon his hazel ones I was runnning tward him. Before I had time to think of my actions my hands were wrapped around his neck, stangling him and screaming profanitys that would make a sailor blush. I felt hurt, and used, but most of all I felt rage. This man had ruined me, he was the one that had broken me. I knocked him off his own feet pushing him to the ground.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!" I screeched "YOU STUPID TERRIBLE MAN...YOU RUINED ME!!" I was in a fit, tears of fury were burning my eyes.

"Get...get her off..off...of me!" Kimber was gasping and gaping for air that was quickly fading, and yet no one moved. I continued to squeeze his throat, but somehow one of his hands found my hair ripping up ward tearing at my scalp. I let go of his neck in a desperate attempt to free my hair from his grasp. He laughed a bitter laugh, getting baack to his feet.

"You stupid little girl...did you honestly think you coudl hurt me...I should have finished what I started in that alley...you stupid little slu--" He didnt get a chance to finish his sentence. At that moment I heard a thud as an unidentified hand connected with Kimbers nose. Kimber droped to the ground spiting out blood and cursing. I looked up to see my savior, the person who had hit Kimber. There standing above me, fist clenched, giving kimber the death glare, was urban. He was shaking uncontolably, and his fist was hard, you could see the tendons streched tight.

"You dont look at her...you dont speak to her...ever again...do you understand me?" Urban hissed. Kimber didnt answer "I SAID DO YOU UNDER STAND ME!" Urban screamed

"Yah..yah I understand..." Kimber studdered, standing, then running off in the direction of his house I sat there on the ground in scielence, scared out of my wits, and then the tears cme, hard and fast, in no time I was blubbering like and idiot. Urban hesitantly yet gracfuly dropped to his knees beside me, he paused. Then he reached for my hand, I didnt hesitated I flung my self at him wanting any sort of comfort, even if it was from a serpent. I buried my face in his neck and the tears continued to rain down, I was shaking and gasping for air, but I coldnt calm my self down. Urban sat there limp for a miniute before wrrapping his arms around me. They felt so nice, cold yes but nice. his hands moved up and down my back rubbing soothing circles.

"shhh..shhh...it alright...Im here...he will never hurt you again...I promise...I promise." he whispered in my ear. I dont know how long we stayed like that in the middle of the street, but at some point I knew we had to get back to the nest, Urban knew it to. I pulled back and tried to stand, failing miserably and falling to the ground again. Urban sighed, gave a small laugh and muttered "You hopless.." I smilled up at him. Before I had time to refuse he had scooped me up in his arms and had began carring me to the nest, my complaint died in my throat, I was so tired and he was so sweet. we reached the nest in 5 miniutes, and as he stepped in I heard gasps around me, but I ignored them, I was so tired. I felt urban lay me down on a cushion then cover me with a light blanket. I felt him stand to leave but I whimpered I didnt want him to leave me.

"What is is cori?" he asked sounding concerned

"stay with me." I begged, my voice faint. "please." he didnt reply but I felt him sink to the ground next to me. one of his cool hands wrapped around mine and I squeezed it in thanks. The other hand stroked my hair soothingly.

"Thank you." was the last thing I remembered whispering before falling into a deep sleep.


	14. Dreaming and Love

**(the following is a dream)**

_Why, was my only coherent thought. Why had she been so stupid, so reckless. Belinda had always been one for schemes and pointless adventures but this was something more, This was beyond pointless, it was idiotic. _

_I had come home to find my mother in a rage. She was storming about the kitchen, throwing towels and other clothing into the sink preparing to wash them. The look on her face was cold, and as blank as ever, but her actions lead me on to her obvious anger. _

_I knew why she was mad, I was mad too, but this didn't concern her in anyway, so why was she this upset, I thought to myself. _

"_Do you know what I heard in the market today?" she asked a pointless question, she knew I knew what she was talking about. She huffed, "Well do you?" annoyance coating her tone._

"_About Belinda…yes mother." That day my best friend had been caught with a red rat snake. I cowered, stepping backwards into a corner afraid of what was coming next. _

"_You no cori, I have the highest respect for you." a lie. " but __If I ever caught you with a dancer, you would not call this house home, I would get rid of you without a second thought, No daughter of mine will hang around with serpents!" she spat._

"_M-Mother…what are you trying to say?" I asked._

"_what I am trying to say…Is that you will never hang around the girl again…do you understand me. If I so much as catch you looking at her, you will be living with nana in the hawks keep!" I stifled a small cry, Belinda was my best friend, My other half. My better half. "You are better than her cori, its time you realized it…your better…"_

_With those last two words my heart shattered into a million pieces, breaking all hoped of freedom with them. On the inside I felt like I was dieing, And in a way I was. Carefree cori was dead, the cold, reserved Coroline taking her place._

_The scene shifted._

_I was watching from the inside out, watching as a younger version of my self was kissed for the first time. It was a sweet kiss, if I recalled, simple, on the cheek, but in the way it had saved me._

_Anthony Milowski had told me to meet him at the town square, the day before. Anthony was a kind simple child, 14 years old with pathetically dim witted parents. And I was young, too young to know real hurt, or heart ache, I was 12. _

_Him, Belinda and I, had been best friends since birth, and at a time my mother had almost chosen him as my Alistair, but he was a sparrow and sadly, she though he was beneath me. Anthony, cori, and Belinda, the three amigos. Best friends till the end. The troublesome trio, always chasing after dreams. They had kept me alive, as on the inside I was slowly dieing. _

_The day he kissed me, I had met him at the square as he told me too, He had also told me not to bring Bebe (nickname for Belinda) because this was between me and him. I came willingly, to tell the truth I liked his as more than a friend, I had since I was 9 years old. _

_As I watched this scene play out in front of my eyes I couldn't help be smile. Anthony was scared out of his wits, sweating bullets, and my younger self was smiling like an idiot, sauntering forward her head held high, until she, I, tripped. I giggled. She had blushed red before continuing forward until she saw Anthony leaning against the huge wyvern statue. He was trying to keep his cool. It wasn't working. Then they began talking and Although I couldn't hear them, I could remember that conversation as clear as if it had happened yesterday._

"_Hi" he had said quietly._

"_Hello." I replied just a nervously._

"_Ummmm…thanks for meeting me…I just had to talk to you…" He had, had a hard time figuring out what to say._

"_You talk to me everyday A. What's wrong?" I could remember the concern in my own voice, the care and compassion I had felt for him, not to mention the need to protect him when in reality he was always protecting me. _

"_N-nothing…" he stuttered. "I just…" He trailed off. And then he did it. As fast as humanly possible, he leaned in gave me a peck on the cheek. He lips had felt hot again my my skin, and they had left a slight tingling were they had been. I saw my self smile a wide grin. His Own anxiety melted off his face a dopey gapped tooth grin replacing it. I gave hi a small hug before we both shifted shape shooting to the skis , him trailing slightly behind because of my rave speed. Watching this past display brought a tear of joy to my eye, I hastily wiped it away. This was a happy memory no need to plaqu it with unwanted tears._

_That had been one of the best days of my life, but as I have said before I grew up fast, Me and A never spoke of the incident and as far as he was concerned This kiss was a one time thing. Bee screwed up and was shipped to the hawks keep three years later, Me and Anthony began to grow apart with out her, and Anthony was married two days before I turned 17, and we hadn't spoke since, he moved to the hawks keep, and I got word a few months ago telling me they were expecting a child. _

_The scene shifted._

_This one was familiar, It was the night in the alley only this time it was Anthony beating me on the cold hard ground, he kicked me again and again, As I begged him to stop._

"_Anthony!' I begged him in this dream as he hit me again, this time across the face. "Why…Why are you doing this…?" I cried out to him. He stopped…_

"_I loved you cori…Loved you so much…" he had tears streaming down his olive toned face. "Cori…" he said in a small voice, he sounded like my gapped tooth best friend again, and I couldn't help but hug him, he was alone, and scared and shaking all over, and just like that day in wyverns court, the need to protect him. _

"_Oh Anthony…What has this world done to you?" I sobbed into his shoulder. _

"_Cori." A muffled voice called. It wasn't Anthonys._

"CORI!!….WAKE UP!" The voice shouted, pulling me out of the arms of my best friend. I rubbed my eyes, looking around to realize I was still in the nest. Aleyas face was a few inches from mine trying to wake me. Urban was sitting behind her looking worried. His hair was ruffled, and he dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. Last nights events came crashing down on me as I looked into his startlingly blue eyes. And before I could stop my self I had him in a bone crushing hug, I felt him wrap his cold arms around me. We both sighed. But I felt cold and empty, I knew I could never have anything with him, no matter how much I wanted to, because either he didn't want it, and even if we did I would somehow end up hurting him, It was the only thing that ever happened. I would get close to someone and then push them away…just like Anthony.

It took me a while to realize we were still in a warm embrace.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear, before pulling away. As soon as I had pulled away I felt empty. Like I was a puzzle with a piece missing. I was cold and I longed to wrap my arms around him again, but I resisted.

"For what?" he seemed confused, I laughed a small sad laugh.

"For just being there…when Kimber…" I trailed off. He reached forward brushing hair off my cheek, I flinched back even though it felt amazing.

"Please don't…" I pleaded, and as soon as I had said it I regretted it. The looked on his face was tortured, and It looked as if his already pale face was even paler. I frowned, as he stood and in a graceful lope walked right out of the nest.

"No…" I whispered to my self "No…no, no, no, no, no!" I whisper screamed as hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I shook violently. I wrapped my arms around my self in a sad attempt to hold my self together. I fell lamely to my side pulling my knees to my chest and continued to cry.

It was at that moment I realized. The moment he walked out that door, I realized That I loved him. Not puppy, young love like with Anthony. But real love where if your apart it tears you apart until they come back. But I also realized that I had just pushed that love away.


	15. I promise

The next couple of days were stressful. Aleya wouldn't leave me alone about the Kimber thing, she refused to let it go. She wanted to know what had happened between us, and why I was so angry. I didn't want to tell her, I only wanted to tell one person but that one person wasn't here anymore.

Urban hadn't come back to the nest in the three days that followed, and a lot of the dancers feared he would never return. I had hurt him so bad, the cold hatred, and hurt in his eyes haunted my dreams, and I wanted nothing more than to lay in his arms again. Aleya wanted to know about us too, she knew I liked him, for it showed any time someone said his name I would feel moisture in my eyes. But that like so many other things I refused to tell her, and I was sure it was getting on her nerves.

Marcus had tried to make me feel better, but it wasn't the same. While other dancers offered jokes to lighten the mood, Marcus was overly polite, and him and his Avian obsession for respectability, and blandness had me on the brink of insanity most days. I tried my best to ignore him, but he was persistent, following me, asking how I was feeling. I t was sickening, and tonight was just another night, of him being my tail keeping on me, trying and failing to cheer me up.

"Are you sure you don't want to go with me to the market?" Marcus asked for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. I sighed, frustrated.

"No Marcus…As I have clearly told you, I do not wish to go to the market today…Ok so could you please be a gentleman and leave me to my self tonight." I gritted my teeth, He wouldn't take the hint.

"Seriously, Cori, I think It would be good for you to get out of the nest." He begged, and then I snapped.

"You Marcus Kejamarl, do not, and will not ever know what is good for me…so don't try. Take your overly polite raven attitude, turn around, walk away, and LEAVE ME ALONE!!" I screamed the last part, causing Marcus to change form and fly up into the rafters, Escaping my recent out burst. Aleya came bustling forward, putting a calming hand to my face. It was cool, and I closed my eyes and for a moment it felt like Urban's hand on my face, But aleyas voice cut through my moment of peace.

"Cori, Cori…Honey are you ok…?" she was truly concerned, I could hear it in her voice.

"No…no I'm not." There was no need to lie anymore. I wasn't Ok. I would never be ok.

"Cori…I need you to tell me, what's going on…I need you to tell me what happened with you and that…Kimber…If you don't tell me I can't help you." Her voice was quiet and sad, pity was evident. I jerked away from her hand.

"DO not pity me, Aleya," My voice was cutting I saw her flinch. "I don't need it, and don't try to help, nothing helps…and quit asking me to tell you because I'm not going to, I cant…" I dropped to my knees turning away from her face, that now had tears on it. I had never seen Aleya cry, she always seemed so strong, so sure of herself. It broke my heart. "Listen Aleya I'm S-sorry, I just…" I trailed off, not knowing any words that would make what I had said ok. But she surprised me she dropped to her knees as well, wrapping her cold arms around me.

"You love him don't you..?" I pulled back slightly, my eyes questioning. "I see you when he's around, you light up, you look more like the cori I met in the street that night….and when he's gone your cold and sad, with no light in your eyes… Cori do…do you love Urban?" I shuddered at the sound of his name, crying out in a small scream. Then slowly but surly I nodded. Aleya grabbed me again, hugging me then, rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I will make him come back…He will come back I promise…I promise." She whispered in my ear. "I promise."


	16. Encounter

I promise. Two words. Many meanings.

It was the last thing Aleya said to me before she left the nest to find Urban. I tried to convince her that I was fine. That I didn't want her to find him. I also tried to convince her that he didn't love me. As I said that she snorted with laughter.

"Do you honestly think you silly little bird that he has no feelings for you…Why else would he have left!?" I didn't respond to that, I knew she was right. Even if Urban didn't love me, there was something there, something amazing. Whenever he had looked at me I felt my self blush, and my hands would tingle, yearning to touch his cold smooth chest. When I was silent, Aleya continued. "Anyway, I'm not just doing this for you, I miss him too." she knelt down kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear. "I will bring him back I promise." Then she left the nest, without another word.

That had been two weeks ago and I had lost all hope in Her ever returning, she had strayed, as dancers always do, and No one knew where she was, she nor Urban had been seen any where in wyverns court.

Meanwhile, I received word from my parents, while wandering in the market. Well my father had talked to me anyway, my mother had gotten one look at my dancer attire and the painted symbols of hope and forbidden love on my collarbone, before she had sniffed indignantly and stormed away, pretending she didn't know me. My father had gave me an awkward hug and told me that 4 months from home was long enough and that he and my mother wanted me home. I stifled a laugh as he mentioned my mother wanting me in anyway, she had never wanted me and she sure as hell wouldn't now that I smelled, looked and, acted like the dancers. I glance at my mother before turning to my father again.

"Do not lie father, she does not wish me home, she wishes me dead." he winced at my choice of words but I continued on. "I love you father, but I can not bring my self to come home. I am happy and…and…I'm in love…" I trailed off…I had been in love, but was I still now that that love was gone, I wasn't sure. My father looked taken aback, still oblivious to the fact that I had called off my engagement to kimber. I sighed.

"Yes…I broke it off with kimber…" My father blinked in confusion, trying to gain back his reserve.

"But…but why…" He studdered

"Father must you and mother be so naïve…I never loved him, and I never could besides, he didn't want me either." I replied coolly, I didn't want to tell my parents what happened with kimber. They would find out eventually but today was not that day.

"Hmmm…well…who is this new young man you…umm…love then? Do I know him?" He seemed genuinely interested after he got over his previous shock. Now came the part I was dreading. I didn't know how to tell him that he was a serpent. My father was a understanding man compared to my mother, but I very much doubted he would approve of Urban. Not that I needed their approval anyway. My mother no longer considered me her daughter and I no longer considered either of them my parents.

"No father you don't know him." I stopped, and begged silently _No more questions, please no more questions. _

"Well do I know his parents?" Errrr…More questions.

"No…not them either." I sighed I was going to have to tell him.

"What's his name then…Can I at least know that?" He seemed frustrated, he was used to knowing what was going on in my life and not be able to was bothering him big time.

"ummm…his names Urban." I winced waiting for the attack. My father tensed, realization taking over his face.

"Cori…Is this…Urban, Avian?" His face was begging, me to say yes, just please say yes but I couldn't, I couldn't lie to him.

"No…" I said quietly, and I was surprised when he heard me.

"Cori!" My father hissed his voice rising an octave higher. And then he blew. "Are you crazy…Are you completely mad…The talk…the gossip, do you even realize what people would say If they found out…It would ruin all me and your mother have built up here. You cannot tell anyone cori…do you hear me no one!" And me being the dancer I had become snapped right back.

"You, Father cannot and will not tell me who and whom I cannot love…I will tell who ever the hell I want and you and mother will live with it. I am Almost a grown woman and I can make my own decisions!" I closed my eyes trying to calm the raging head ache I had begun to have. I had to get away from this terrible raven, this cold raven that I called My father. I turned to leave but was caught my a warm hand wrapped around my arm, pulling me back.

"Cori…cori, Im sorry I just…I just snapped please, just, think about coming home, just please, for me." His eyes where sad, but his face was as emotionless I had ever seen it. It hurt. And I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"You should have thought about being sorry before you let mom throw me out. You should have been brave and stopped her, but no You hid like a coward. I can never forgive you for what you didn't do, for what you should have done. I hate you." And I meant it, sure it wasn't the fiery hate I felt for my mother but it was hate none the less. And I could never forgive him. No matter how many times he tried to make amends.

I turned on my heel yet again and walked away, I tried not to look back, but couldn't help myself. I stopped and turned glancing back to the spot my father had stood, but he was no longer there, he was by my mother walking through the market, his face reserved yet again. I sighed in frustration. My parents would never change, they were afraid of change and in truth even if they wanted to change, they wouldn't know where to begin. The hatred and reserve was buried to deep in their beings, consuming them, making it the only thing they thought about. The only thing they would ever think about.

I walked back to the nest that night, hurt in my heart. I wanted change for them, more than anything. At the nest I went about my usual routine, Sit, make senseless conversation with overly chatty dancers, eat my supper of bread and pork, then sit by the fire and watch the dances of the night.

Watching the dances was what had kept me sane these past couple of weeks. The dancers were beautiful, moving their bodies in a way I could never replicate. They seemed to dance with the gods them selves and life and light spun around them. And when ever some one danced a _melos _It brought tears to my eyes as well as most of the other dancers. The dances had consumed me, holding me together when in reality I was falling apart. The dances were my life lately, and I planed my days around them, and when I wasn't watching them I was talking about them or dreaming about them. More than once some one offered to teach me the dances, because they told me I had the _heart _of a true dancer, but I always refused. Even the great A'isha, the famous dancer who had taught Danica Shardae to dance had offered, but yet again I refused. I don't know why but it seemed that there wasn't enough happiness in me to dance, and I was afraid that the sadness would show when I danced. I had built up a wall around my self, so no one knew I was sad, And it surly kill me If the dancers found out that I was severely depressed again when most of them believed I was over it, and they had began to talk to me again.

That night There was a storm and after watching the dances I sat y a window watching the rain come down. Lightning zigzagged across the skies, and thunder rocked the nest. I couldn't sleep and I was one of the few people still awake. A light orange glow from the fire was cast across my tanned skin making it appear as if I was glowing. At night I let down my walls and let the sadness, consume me until the morning.

As I stared at the raging storm, I thought of the life I had left behind, the cold reserve I had left behind. The life I would never return to. I had to smile at the thought of never going back. I thought of my parents and the sadness in my fathers eyes, when I told him I would never return. I though of Kimber and how he had hurt me. I though of my life, and the dancers, and how I would eventually move on.

--

It was midnight. The storm was rocking wyverns court. The rain was pelting the glass windows, as silent tears ran down my cheeks. I gasp and fell from my perch by the window when the door swung open filling the room with wet icy air. It was then that, my light, my miracle, my angel, came back.


	17. Kiss

Urbans hair was whipped down and across his beautiful eyes. His clothes were dripping and his shoulders were tensed against the cold. That didn't stop me. I rose from my perch my movements slow and precise trying to keep my self from running to urbans arms. No matter how much my body yearned for his arms to wrap around me I held back, not wanting to push him. I Worried that he didn't love me anymore, or I had hurt him to much, pushed him to far away. So I walked silently, slowly, to where Urban stood. His back was turned, talking to the shivering aleya behind me and he didn't see me approach.

Aleya tapped his shoulder, pointed to me, and whispered in a horse cracked voice "Urban…turn around." He turned slowly, seemingly afraid of what he would see. When he saw me he stopped, and stared. His eyes when wide as he took in my tear stained swollen face, but he didn't move. No one breathed, no one blinked. He took one cautious step forward, and raised his hand slightly. I took another step closer to him, keeping my eyes down, I was afraid to look in his eye, because if I did I was afraid I would break down and cry. He saw my hesitation and sighed, closing the gap between us. His hand cupped under my chin pulling my face up so he could look at me.

"Cori…" He whispered. "Cori…please don't cry." His eyes were soft and bright, portraying none on the sadness me must have felt. His hand was cold and smooth, but seemed to warm my face. "Cori…" He whispered again. And then letting down all of my walls, all of my shield, I wrapped my arms around him. He was stiff for a fraction of a second before wrapping his arms around me as well. He held me close as I cried into his shoulder, and shook violently. He muttered soothing nothings in my ear, and never once let me go.

After what seemed like hours standing in the doorway to the nest I had clamed down. By the time I had I was so exhausted I almost collapsed, but Urban caught me and laughed the laugh that made my heart melt. He carried me to my usual corner of the nest and laid me on the cushions then preceded to sit himself. I sat up looking into his eyes saying nothing, not needing to. He didn't say anything either. I blushed when I realized I was staring, and looked down at my fidgeting hands in my lap. Urban pulled my hands apart taking one of them in his own.

"Don't look so nervous…I'm not going anywhere…I promise." He smiled taking my face lightly in both of his hands.

I knew what was happening before it did but it still didn't prepare me for what was to come. Urban leaned slowly leaving only few inches between our faces. His breath danced across my face, cold and sweet. And his eyes sparkled with mischief. He had never looked so beautiful. His thumbs rubbed small soft circles on my cheeks before he whispered the words that I though I would never hear come through his lips.

"I love you." and then he was kissing me. His lips moved slowly at first testing the waters. His lips were very cold, but they were sold and gentle, barely putting any pressure on mine. I think he was afraid of pushing my boundaries. He paused for a moment to catch his breath and I replied slow but sure.

"I know, I love you to." Then It was my turn to kiss him. I deepened it pushing my self farther that I had ever thought possible. Breaking my careful avian politeness. My lips moved with his as one, his chilling mine, mine burning his, it felt amazing. His body was pressed against mine in the most wonderful way. This was the type of love you read about in stories but never happened in real life. The type of love that burned your heart and soul and body. The amazingly beautiful love that you would run a thousand miles for. And in that moment I realized how stupid I was to have pushed it away. I knew that if Urban left me I would surely die. His hands skimmed down my sides and to my hands taking them in his own yet again. I broke away unwillingly, but I was human and I had to breath. We were both gasping for breath, I was blushing furiously, and he had a happy grin on his face. But I was exhausted and as much as I wanted to kiss him again I needed sleep.

I fell back onto the cushions pulling him with me. He turned his body to accommodate mine, wrapped his arms around my waist, and buried his face in my hair. His hand was still around mine and was rubbing soothing circles, I could feel him breath in and out until eventually it slowed into the steady pace of sleep. I sighed content, happy, completely and utterly in love for the first time in my young life.


	18. As one

I woke groggy and disoriented, and not completely sure what to do with myself. I was afraid that what had happened last night had been just a dream. A silly hallucination, showing me what I wanted to see. On the other hand I was sure it had to be real. My mind wasn't creative enough to have come up with that experience on its own. The experience when Urbans lips had touched mine. I shivered at the pleasant memory, or dream, I still wasn't sure. But then I felt a tight ness around my waist, and a slow exhale of breath behind me. I turned over to find Urbans Beautiful sapphire eyes staring back at me. So dream was defiantly out of the picture.

"Morning beautiful." He whispered through those perfect lips. His eyes were shining and his lips were curled up at the corners in a slightly amused grin. I gasped I must have looked terrible, my hair was sure to be a rats nest, my eyes were probably watery and puffy from crying, and I was surly slumped against the drowsiness of the morning. I tried turning away but Urbans arms tightened around me. "Nu-uh…Now that I've finally got you, you don't think I will let you go now do you…?" He laughed but kept his arms tight around me, and it was no use fighting against his strength. I laid back down, facing him this time.

"What made you come back?" I whispered slightly afraid of his answer.

"Hmmm…Its hard to explain…" He sighed, and I knew he didn't want to discuss it, but I let my curiosity get the better of me.

"I've got all day." He smiled when I said this, and started his explanation.

"Well…After you told me to well…leave, I wanted to hate you. But no matter how I tried to hate you I only thought about you more, and the more I thought about you the more I loved you. I wanted to keep running, but I wanted to go back. I wanted to hate you but I wanted you with me….I wanted to push you away like you had me…" I flinched at the unpleasant memory, He gave a small sad smile, brushed my cheek with the back of his hand and continued. "But at the same time I wanted nothing more that to…than to kiss you. I was staying with my grandparents out side of the serpiente palace when aleya found me, and believe me she was consistent. Screaming and yelling and throwing things, she even slapped me a few times. Oh I deserved it believe me." He hurried the last part when he saw me flinch again. He laughed a soft laugh "In the end though it wasn't aleya who changed my mind…It was my grandfather…he told me that if I love you then there was no choice…I could either go back willingly or he would drug me and drag me to the nest. I, of course, chose going willingly. I'm glad I did." He kissed my forehead lightly, then both of my temples.

"Me to…Me to." I whispered barely audible to my own ears. Then my stomach decided to make itself know, and gave a low rumble. Urban laughed. I blushed.

"Your hungry…Me to lets eat." It was still early and only a few dancers were up but there was food on the table for those who woke. I stood brushing my hair back from my face and straitening my dress out. As I was about to walk to the table Urban grabbed my hand, and began to walk with me. It was cold around mine but it was nice and I found my self becoming more accustomed to the chill of his skin. The few dancers who were up stared at our intertwined hands as me and Urban made our way to the food table. Some of the mutter things like "How sweet." and "finally!" but mostly they just stared, and I kept my eyes down.

After Urban and I had grabbed our breakfast of cheese and a variety of fruits, we went back to our cushions and ate. We made small talk about where he had gone while he was away, and spoke of my conversation with my dad. When we talked about my dad it brought tears to my eyes, but urban brushed them away saying none of this was my fault. After talking for hours we became very aware that almost every eye in the nest was on us. Many of them had smiles on their faces, some were impassive but only a few seemed genuinely unhappy to see my and Urban together. Among those people were Marcus, he had a scowl on his face that would stop a cobra in his tracks and I had to turn away. I didn't know why he was angry he had no reason to be, I was happy. That was what he had wanted, to see me happy. Right? The were a few other female dancers giving me glares, and muttering to them selves. I tried to ignore them. I didn't succeed.

"Ummmm…Urban can we go somewhere else…Everyone is staring." He smiled and nodded taking my hand as he stood.

We walked through the nest greeting and talking to any who spoke pleasantly to us. We continued through the nest into the smaller rooms, usually used for dance lessons and schooling. We found one with many cushioned rooms that was most likely used for teaching, and learning of ancestors. He folded himself on to a nearby cushion, pulling me down by him. We sat in silence for a few moments before either of us talked.

"Have I told you today how much I love you." He whispered in my ear. I nodded not wanting to ruin the moment with my silly words. Instead I kissed him. I kissed him like a had never kissed him before. My mouth moved against his, soft but eager. His arms wrapped around me puling me as close to his body as possible. I Could feel my self falling against the soft cushions. His body over mine, him hold himself aloft as to not crush me. It felt amazing to kiss him without holding back, To kiss him the way I had dreamed for weeks. I felt his cool tongue run along my lower lip and I shivered. I could feel his tongue in my mouth but I didn't stop him. I didn't want to. I could feel his hand on my sides sliding toward my back where the clasps to my dress were. I gulped. I wasn't nervous, and I wasn't scared, and in truth I wanted to more than anything. I was just afraid that that was all he wanted from me. I sighed in pleasure as he unhooked my dress. But he pulled back abruptly. The look in his eyes was nervous, scared almost, like I was going to push him away. He was asking my permission with his eyes, no words needed, It made me smile he was being gentlemanly, making sure I was ok with this. I smile and nodded, and his eyes seemed to warm as he smile back, and kissed me again. He continued Undressing, himself and I until there was nothing between us. He was beautiful, like a god himself. I blushed. His body was against mine, Hot and cold together as one. His face was in my hair, His mouth by my ear.

"I love you." he whispered in my ear one last time before we both fell into the night.


	19. Attacked

Amazing. That was what it was like simply amazing.

I woke the next morning slightly stiff, my face buried in Urbans chest. Only when I realized that I was wearing no clothes and neither was Urban did I truly remember what I had done. What WE had done. I blushed at the memory of last night. I felt complete, and Loved but at the same time there was a tiny part of me, an extremely tiny part that regretted the whole thing. Don't get me wrong I love Urban more than you can understand but I was 17. I was still technically a child, and I had just slept with someone I had only known for 4 months. I shivered when I thought of what my mother would have thought, but I brushed it away. What she thought didn't matter anymore, besides I was happy that was what counted.

Urban must have felt me shiver because he stirred in his sleep the slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and I saw him blush for the first time. He wrapped his arms around me tighter, and sighed.

"I love you so much." He whispered barely audible to my ears. I was rubbing small random patterns on his chest and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I know Urban…I know…I love you too." I felt him breath out a sigh of relief, as if wouldn't love him after last night. I pulled back slightly, how dare he think that. I would love Urban until the day death separated us from one another, Nothing could tear me from him, no one.

I don't know how long we laid there but at one point Urban motioned the other dancers, how they were probably worried about us and how we should get back. I was not looking forward to walking into the main nest, hair in rats, same clothes as yesterday, and the stupid grin that I couldn't seem to get rid of. I knew the dancers would realize what we had done, they weren't stupid. Sure it was common for there to be flings in the nest, and dancers with multiple "Boyfriends" but a 17 year old, avian, girl loosing her virtue to a serpent, even that would shock the dancers. After all there had been few to _zero _pairings of avain and serpiente since Zane and Danica. It was still extremely odd, and considered discussing to the avians.

Walking back into the nest I could feel the eyes on me, but none of them stood out except for three, Aleya, Marcus, and a 18 year old dancer named Kiki.

Aleya had a knowing look on her face that seem to shout "I TOLD YOU SO!" She whispered something to Salem, who must have been dropping by, he had a shocked look on his face then he turn to me and winked, I blushed, and he mouthed to me _good for you. _I gave a small shy smile and continued on.

Marcus had a very odd look on his face it was contorted into what you could call a grimace. It had pain, anger, betrayal, and hurt all mixed in together, and I had to turn away. I couldn't stand to see Marcus suffer anymore.

Kiki was another story completely. I barely knew her, had probably only talked to her once, but what I had found out about her was that she was sweet, and slightly shy, but she also had liked urban but he had never paid he any mine. The look on her face was murderous, and vile, and it was directed at me, I shuddered and turned away burying my face in Urbans neck. He nudged me lightly.

"Hey…what's the matter." He sounded extremely concerned even scared, I sighed and chanced a look at Kiki hoping he wouldnt see, I didn't want to cause problems. But he did see and He was not happy about who I was looking at.

"Don't pay attention to _her_…Cori she's just…" he trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. I rubbed his back soothingly hoping to calm him down. I felt his tension melt away at my touch, and I turned him in the direction of the food table, because we had began to stray.

Just as the day before we ate cheese and fruit and talked in our little corner. No one disturbed us, but I caught a lot of people staring and A ton of whispering, but I tried to ignore them. We talked about light subjects, the weather, Salem dropping by, but not once did one of us dive in to unknown territory of last night. I had a feeling we were both still a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. Well…not embarrassed that we had…just embarrassed that people knew.

We also decided that some time that week I had to see my parents. Or he said I had to. I tried to talk my way out of it but he would have no part in that. He told me that him and his parents were very and close, and a child hating her parents was sad. He offered to go with me But I refused, almost to quickly and I instantly regretted it as soon as I had said no. A look of hurt crossed his face, and I tried to explain. It wasn't that I didn't want him to It was that I very much doubted my mother would let him in the house let alone actually like him. He sighed giving up on the idea of going with me.

--

That night a woke to no cold hard arms around me, and I instantly began to panic. Me and Urban had slept in the small room we had night we had before, but this time we just slept no other unmentionable activities. I heard a shark intake of breath, then felt something extremely hard hit my back, I bit back the pain looking around in the darkness to find a dark shape. I couldn't figure out who it was because it was to dark, but I did know it was female. The body was to small to be male. I saw the figure swing something over her head and felt another hard blow as the object she was holding came in contact with my side. I gasped unable to scream and tried to sit up only to be hit again.

Just then the room was light, Urban was flying toward my attacker whose face was hidden by a black cloak. He had murder in his eyes as he lunged at my attacker. The figure tried to run but it was use against Urbans python speed and strength. He caught her pulling her to the ground. I whimpered as the throbbing in my side increased, and hot tears came to my sides as I felt the bruised already forming. I looked around the room for a moment my eyes coming in contact with the weapon of choice. There on the floor was a large heavy stave used by the guards of wyverns court, specifically designed to inflict pain. How cruel. I hear a high pitch scream followed by a soft "NO!" and turned to look at Urban. He was holding the stuggling girl under his weight. Her hood had fallen from her face. I gasped. Why would she do this to me. I had done nothing to her. How could she. Why.?

**Ohhhh… who's the attacker!! Mahahahahahaha! **

**Anyway thank you to all who review…I know there aren't many of you but I'm thankful all the same.**

**:)  
**


	20. Grief

Kikis face was contorted, showing rage, hate, confusion, and yet she seemed somewhat peaceful. Urban sat atop her, holding her hands to her sides. His eyes were closed, as to not have to look into her face.

The next hour moved in a blur. I remembered Aleya running in, as well as Salem, and Marcus. I remember Salem and Marcus taking Kiki away from the room, looks of discuss and dislike on their faces. I remember kikis screams as she was forcefully dragged from the room.

"Ill get you…you hear me…this isn't over!" The look in her emerald eyes as she saw me was terrifying, the had a distant look, that told you she was dazed and confused. But once she saw that I had been crying, she laughed. A purely evil maniacal laugh, and Aleya had to hold Urban back as he attempted to hit her across the face.

As for me, I sat there, still as stone. Tears ran from my eyes but I didn't dare move. I sat there for what seemed like hours. My hands laid limp in Urbans, as we listened to the screaming and fighting somewhere in the nest. I didn't want hate, and I didn't want fighting, and I didn't know how I deserved any of this. Kiki had barely knew me, and yet her crazy jealousy had driven her to beat me in my sleep. This thought brought fresh tears to my eyes. Urban leaned in placing his head on my shoulders, and his hands on my waist. I felt moisture on my shoulder from where his silent tears had fallen.

"Its my fault…All my fault. I should have left you…" Urban whispered. I shuddered, none of this was his fault how could he ever think that. I could almost feel the grief coming off of his body and I rubbed my hands on his back softly.

"No, no, its her fault not yours…shhhhh….its not your fault." I whispered over and over until we both had stopped crying.

Urban fell asleep shortly after that, but I didn't seem able to. I was restless and wide away, and my stomach was rolling with unwanted nausea and nerves. I couldn't sleep and it was no use trying. I rose from the cushions, carefully as to not wake urban. I walked through the overly quiet nest, stepping lightly around the sleeping dancers. I went and sat the fire. The flames dances and sparkled, twitched and danced, like my thoughts. I sat for about 45 minutes, before my stomach gave a great heave. I was up and running for the door before I knew what was happening.

The cold air greeted me as I flung the doors open collapsing into the street. I clutched my sides as I emptied my stomach of my last meal, heaving and spiting in the street. It was absolutely disgusting and when I was finished I didn't know what to do. I felt terrible for throwing up in the street but, if I hadn't went out side I would have made a mess by the fire.

I wasn't aware of another presence until I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Aleya. Her hair was a mess, but she had a surprisingly happy look on her face, almost knowing. She sighed and pointed at my mess.

"I will deal with that later…come inside, and clean up." I blushed, and stuttered.

"Im-Im so so sorry--" I cried, embarrassed that she had seen me and my mess. She cut me off.

"Don't worry about it…and hurry, get in you'll catch cold." she wasn't at all agitated, but almost cheery, and I was utterly confused. She gripped my arm supporting me as I stood, and walked me into the nest. She then set me back by the fire, got me a wet cloth and proceeded to sit her self as I wiped my hands and mouth. She sighed.

"Coroline…" she started and I was instantly on edge, she had never used my full name, no one at the nest did. "We need to talk."


	21. Whats So Important

"Ab-About what?" I stuttered, I wanted to look strong, to look self assured, and brave. Aleyas face was all business, completely blank from her obvious fatigue. She had to have been up over 24 hours, dealing with Kiki and what not. Yet she had no frustration in her eyes, no agitation. I on the other hand was very much so. I was tired, I had a head ache and I wanted to get back to Urban.

"How long?" she asked quietly, softly.

"How long, What?" I snapped back, letting my frustration get the better of me. Aleya flinched, but continued to speak.

"cori, do you even know?" She said even quieter, and she seemed taken aback.

"DO I KNOW WHAT?" I almost screamed getting to my feet. "what Aleya, quit playing games with me, What is it that I'm supposed to know?" I lowered my voice, not wanting to wake those around us, I couldn't take anymore attention, But Aleya was driving me insane. What was so important, that she had to speak to me now. I was about to rip my hair out when she spoke again. Her voice was quiet, almost un audible.

"Cori, I think your pregnant."

**PLEASE READ!!**

**Sorry it is so short, I just wanted to write it fast…There will be one more chapter in this story, then I am thinking writing a sequel called "Sunset Shine". It will be about her pregnancy and all the drama concerning that. And when I'm done with that I plan on writing a third…so it will be a trilogy. The third will be called "Midnight shimmer" and it will be from Her Childs point of view when it is 13.**

**So as you can see I have it all planed out, Private message me and tell me if I should write it or not. I only will if you want me to.**

**:**


	22. Free

"No," I gulped, trying to take in what Aleya was proposing. "No, seriously Aleya you…you've got it all wrong, I'm not pregnant its not…" I was about to say possible, but then I remembered what Urban and I had done and I realized that it very well was possible. Extremely possible. I began to tremble as I realized that what Aleya was saying was most likely true, but I tried not to believe it.

"Yes cori, I mean its so obvious, The mood swings, the morning sickness, the impatience." she sighed looking into my eyes seeing the terror in them. "Cori, look at the bright side, You going to be a mom! And its Urbans!" she tried to cheer me up. It didn't work. I took a sharp intake of breath before closing my eyes. I placed one hand on my still flat stomach, trying to imagine a little person inside of me.

It was a curse, but it was a miracle. I was ecstatic to be a mom, to have a child with Urban. But I was 17, not an adult, way to young to have lost my virtue and now I had proof that I had, that it wasn't just crazy serpent rumors. I thought of my parents and my friends that had always seen me as the carefully reserved raven, scared to take risks.

I rubbed small circles on my stomach that in less that nine months would be huge and could help but smile. Aleyas eyes were alight with hope. Tears of happiness pooled in the corners of my eyes, and eventually spilled over. Aleya wrapped her arms around me rocking us back and forth slowly, as I continued to cry. My tears eventually turned in to ragged sobs, then to light hearted laughter, as if a weight had bee lifted off my chest.

We stayed sitting by the fire till morning, discussing names and what my child would look like, silly things that didn't matter. Not yet.

As the first dancers began to stir, before even the sun had touched the horizon, Urban came stumbling in. His hair was ruffled, and his eyes were red, with dark circles underneath, but he was still as beautiful to me.

I knew I had to tell him, but I wasn't sure how, should I ease into it or should I just say it. What if he left again, what if he didn't love me enough to stay with me and the unborn child.

I stood from my place by the fire and walked to him. Time seemed to slow, my feet came to an unwanted, and tedious pace, and it was almost like it took hours to cross the nest to the man I loved.

He saw me and almost ran forward, taking me up in a hug. As soon as his skin touched mine all of the tension I had been feeling, all of the nervous fright was gone. I relaxed as he placed me on the ground again, and kissed my forehead. It was now or never.

"Urban I'm pregnant."

--

I sat in the arms of the man who had save me. He had saved me in more ways than one mind could comprehend.

Urban had been fully supportive and completely excited, talking about names almost as animatedly as Aleya. His arms were wrapped around me, in a comforting embrace as we watched the sun rise over the horizon.

I remembered the words my father had used only 4 days before, how I could tell anyone, insisting that I was just a fling for Urban, a play toy to pass the time. But everyone in this world that doubted us was wrong.

What I felt for him was more, but there were no words that I could think of to comprehend it. he wasn't just some fling. When you miss that person every second you breathe in and out, and the pain fills you up and you ache from it, that is not a fling.

When you miss their presence so terribly much that you feel like you'll go crazy unless you see them that very second, that's not a fling.

When you think of that person and words such as destiny and fate starts swirling, and twisting through your head…that's not a fling…that's love.

Urban and I sat out side of the nest, arms wrapped around each other . He smiled the smile that melted my heart and turned my thoughts to putty. His eyes sparkled, and shone. we sat there for hours, thinking about what the future held. Basking in the warmth and the light of the sunrise glow. I was whole. I was at peace. I was in love. I was free.

At last.

**The end!! YAY!! Hope you liked it…if it sucked I' sorry..**

**REVIEW! NOW!**

**Constructive criticism is absolutely welcome!**

**Sequel will be up in later this week!**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE! READ!

I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner but the sequel is up..

ENJOY!!


End file.
